A gas chromatograph-mass spectrometer system is requested to meet the current research needs of the School of Medicine, State University of New York at Buffalo. The requested instrument - KRATOS Model MS80RFA - is a capillary GC-MS-DS with CI-EI, with positive and negative ion modes, a double focusing magnetic mass analyser allowing either magnetic or volatage scanning multiple ion detection. The instruments has a resolution of up to 25.000 and a sensitivity of 5x10 to the -9 Coulombs/microgram at 1000 resolving power. The performance level of this mass spectrometer meets the research needs of a large number of reseachers at this school who are now limited by the capabilities of the available equipment. The requested mass spectrometric system will be used to elucidate current clinical research problems including biochemical aberrations in septic patients, in neonates, and in diabetics. Other researchers are involved in the study of mechanisms of absorption from the gut, of detoxification by the liver, of the cellular action of prostoglandins and of protein synthesis in humans. Another group of researchers are expecting to use the instrument for pharmacokinetic studies.